Paper Rose
by Nightwingstar
Summary: The last thing Fang ever gave her was a Paper Rose... Fax, if you can call it that... WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH!


Omg! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I managed to push this through! It's really creepy but good. I have to search for a poem that goes for Maximum Ride: TAE and I've had no such luck. But looking through poems I found this one and it stuck. And after band practice last night I thought of the ending... My sister was wondering why I spazzed out in her car...

**To My Goth Faerie: **There's a Sam in my sister's clarinet section that keeps calling me 'Coco Puff Girl' she kinda reminds me of you :D. Though, I wouldn't call you Sammykins as I do her but all the same:D I'm trying to update but you see... I'm grounded... from the comp (shouldn't be on, using lame homework excuse) the TV, reading for fun, my I pod, stereo and worst of all, MY SKETCHBOOK! I can't live without my sketchbook, it makes me and the flute section depressed, I'm s'possed to draw some stuff for them and now I can't. Soo... how's your life been for the past few weeks that I haven't been updating?

In a middle of a room  
stands a suicide  
sniffing a paper rose  
smiling to aself

"Somewhere it is Spring and sometimes  
people aren't real imagine  
somewhere real flowers, but

I can't imagine real flowers for if I  
could, they would somehow not be real"  
(so he smiles  
smiling) "but I will not

everywhere be real to  
you in a moment"  
the is blond  
with small hands

"everything is easier  
than I had guessed everything would  
be; even remembering the way who  
looked at whom first, anyhow, dancing"

(A moon swims out of a cloud  
a clock strikes midnight  
a finger pulls the trigger  
a bird flies into a mirror)

-E. E. Cummings

* * *

**Paper Rose**

* * *

I remember being in that tank. Unable to feel anything… unable to remember the taste of sweet nectar, the scent of a rose, and its touch. 

And now I'm standing in the old 'E' shaped house, in Fang's room, he hasn't used it in years, having died in our final battle to be free. I stood in the middle of his room, looking outside to see a hawk sitting silent and strong on a tree branch.

I show this hawk a paper rose. The last thing Fang ever did for me. Two winters ago I had wanted a rose so badly he made me one since it was too cold to find one living. It's cloudy outside, preparing to snow on the day before Fang's death. How cruel.

I sniff the rose, pretending it was real, remembering Fang tucking it behind my ear, telling me I looked beautiful. I smiled to myself, if not for me, then for the hawk just outside the window.

"Somewhere it is spring and sometimes people are real. Imagine, somewhere with real flowers, an endless field, that we can all play in like that Island we wanted." I spoke softly into the air, hoping Fang could hear me. "But I can't imagine real flowers, for if I did, they would somehow not be real." I frown slightly, hearing a rustle from beyond the window and it wasn't coming from the hawk. But I smiled sadly once more, gazing around the darkened room.

"So I will not believe that everything is real. Not even myself because I stopped existing without you long ago." I should have died that day along with Fang but I needed to stay alive just for the flock. The hawk outside quirked its head slightly.

P.O.V Change

The clouds parted to reveal a pure white moon, so innocent with life. A small chuckle could be heard meters away from the house. The hawk inclined its head, its eyes growing wide if it could. Inside the E shaped house, a grandfather clock strikes midnight, celebrating the day of the death of Fang. A whizzing sound and a small cry of surprise from Max as she fell to the ground, blood pooling around her, her white paper rose getting stained with blood, her face hidden in the shadows of Fang's room.

The hawk cried out, flapping its wings fiercely to reach Max, crashing through the glass of the window, and falling on top of Max, breathing its last, a glass shard piercing the bird's heart. All the while the glass pane glinted with the light from the moon, having turned red; a wolfish reflection could be seen in a shard meters away.

* * *

Another short fic. Gah! How could I do this? How could I be so cruel? 

**Challenge Time! **

I need help with my English project, I need credible art, a poem, a famous quote, and a song that would go Maximum Ride:TAE. So I'm recruiting all the help I can get. If you're a frequent reader of my stories then please, look deep into the MR: TAE to find underlying meanings to this story and possibly find stuff. All help is greatly appreciated!!! All helpers get a special prize!

Reviews are greatly loved and respected by me :D

Adieu  
**Nightwing**


End file.
